Flash
by ThE FiRe MoNaRcH
Summary: One shot fic....When she's on her way to school...she saw someone. SxS Sweety Sweety :D


_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA_

_Hi! I'm new at writing so please no flames_

_PLEASE R&R_

_Thanks!_

_Oh and try listening to the song called "At the Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis while reading this fic. It's quite an old song...well not really around 1990's...anyway I love that song. It's kinda related to CCS...co'z of the lyrics...hehe...just a suggestion..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_FLASH_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell rang. It was Friday. Tomorrow is Saturday so the students are free to do what they want these afternoon.  
Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. "Where do you want do go Ying Fa?"

Sakura and Syaoran were now a couple. They have been together for almost 3 yrs. They attend the same school and the same class.  
The two are sweet as ever and when people saw them, it's impossible not to hear the word 'KAWAII!'

Sakura sighed. "Syaoran-kun, don't call me Ying Fa just call me in my Japanese name."

"No."

Sakura, still in Syaoran's arms, turned to face him. She poked his nose. "Fine, then I'll call you Gaki-kun."

Syaoran sweetdropped. "Gaki-kun? That's stupid!"

"I know so stop calling me Ying Fa."

He leaned closer to Sakura. "Do you hate your chinese name? If you do that means you hate me too co'z I'm chinese."

Sakura lightly kiss him on the lips. "Of course not Syaoran, it's just that whenever you call me Ying Fa...well...Kinomoto-san..uhmmm..."

"Oooooh...I get it, your still afraid of my mom?"

Sakura sighed. "Uhmm, a little."

Her boyfriend chuckled. "Okay, okay fine. So! Shall we go to the amusement park?"

"Okay! I wanna ride the roller coaster!" Sakura said happily.

Syaoran froze. "Uhmmm, okay you ride I'll just watch you."

Sakura giggled. "Scaredy little wolf."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are..."

Syaoran sighed knowing that this converstaion will lead to nowhere.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Syaoran said as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist. "Let's go?"

"Hai!"

The two began to walk towards the park. There was silence until Sakura speaks up.

"Syao?"

Syaoran looked at his girlfriend. "Yah?"

"Do you still remember the time when you came back here in Tomoeda?"

Syaoran chuckled. "Of course! I'll never forget that. You barely let go of me."

The couple laugh as they remember what had happened.

**_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzFLASHBACKzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**

Sakura quickly put her shoes on cause she, even though in junior high now, was late for school.

"I'm leaving!" She said as she starts running.

"Late! Late! Onii-chan still picks on me for over sleeping eventhough I'm a middle schooler..."

Sakura suddenly stopped at her tracks when she saw a figure, holding a teddy bear with a Kero-like wings.

She walked closer and...

"Syaoran-kun?"

He was smiling at Sakura. He still looked the same the last time he left. He still has those intense amber eyes and his messy brown hair.

But he's taller and looked more handsome.

"I finally finished the formalities in Hongkong. I can stay in Tomoeda from now on."

Sakura walked closer to him. "Really?"

"Yes"

"We don't have to go through phones and letters anymore?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah."

Sakura's eyes began to water. Then, she jumped towards Syaoran and hugged him.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. "From now on we'll be together, forever."

They remain hugging each other for a while. Neither of them wanted to say anything. No words can explain how they feel right now, being held by the arms of your love.

But after several minutes, Syaoran broke the silence. "Sakura."

(A/n: They're still hugging each other.)

Sakura looked up to Syaoran, with her beautiful watery emerald eyes. "Yes Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran smiled sweetly. "Sorry Sakura, but you do know we have to go to school."

She was a bit confused but she didn't let go of Syaoran. "We?"

"Yes Sakura, we. I enrolled at the same school as you. And I made sure that we attend the same class."

Sakura smiled. "Really! That's great Syao-kun! But..."

Syaoran broke the hug. He took Sakura's hands and looked at her worriedly. "Is there a problem Sakura?"

"No, nothing but..."

"But?"

Sakura quickly hugged Syaoran again. "I don't want to go to school today Syaoran."

Syaoran was confused. "Why?"

She looked at him. "Because...I just want to spend this whole day with you Syao."

Syaoran smiled sweetley. "Really?"

"Yes...all those..." Sakura was stopped by Syaoran's lips. She was a bit surprised, but she kissed him back.

The kiss was full of passion. Syaoran broke the kiss and Sakura was a bit annoyed inside. They looked at each other and blushed.

'Sakura's lips...their sweet...and kinda tastes like maple syrup...?' Syaoran thought.

'My first kiss! I'm glad that it's Syaoran...although I wish it lasted a bit longer...'

Syaoran let out a "Erhem" that made Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry Sakura...I was just..."

Sakura placed a finger on his lips. "I'ts okay Syao-kun."

Syaoran smiled. He wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and began to walk. "Where'd you wanna go?"

"Hmmmm, I want to go to the amusement park."

"Okay let's go then!"

...Meanwhile at Tomoeda High School...

The teacher is currently having a roll call.

"Hyuga Rin!"

"Here!"

"Inome (A/N: hehe I do not know if this name really exist.) Rika!"

"Here!"

"Kinomoto Sakura!"

No answer.

"Kinomoto sakura?"

No answer.

The teacher sighed and wrote something in his notebook.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura's seat worriedly. "I wonder where is Sakura-chan? She never gets to be late like this..."

The teacher closed his notebook and placed it down the table. He then opened the drawer and reached for a card.

"Ok class, I have an announcement."

Everyone in class looked at the teacher.

"Today, a transfer student from Hongkong is coming. He's gonna be your new classmate for the rest of the year."

Tomoyo tilted her head a little. 'Hongkong?' she thought.

"His name is Syaoran Li. Although...he supposed to be right here now." The teacher said as he looked at his watch.

Tomoyo gasped. 'Li came back! Oh Sakura will be so happy if she knew this! Ohhhh! Sakura where are you?!' she thought.

...at the Amusement PArk...

Sakura rubbed Syaoran's back as he throws up in a garbage can.

"Sorry Syaoran."

"It's okay Sakura." He said as he continue to throw up.

"Ohhh! Why didn't you say that you hate riding a roller coaster. If I only knew that, I wouldn't have to make you ride."

Syaoran wiped his mouth and looked at Sakura, smiling. "No, no Sakura. It's okay rea-"

He didn't get to finish what he was saying cause he started to throw up again.

Sakura sighed. "I'll just buy a drinking water okay?"

"Okay" Syaoran managed to say as he continues to throw up.

-----------

Sakura managed to buy a bottled water and starts to walk back to Syaoran but...

"SAKURA!!!!!"

Sakura froze as she looked at the direction where the voice came and she saw...

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo began to walk towards Sakura. She gave her a glare. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GO TO SCHOOL! WE'RE ALL WORRIED! I CALL YOUR HOUSE BUT UNCLE SAID YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

Sakura laughed nervously. "Well I..."

"Wait! Sakura! I almost forgot! I have a VERY VERY GOOD NEWS!"

"ME TOO TOMOYO!"

"REALLY! But I'll go first...LI CAME BACK FROM HONGKONG AND HE WILL BE OUR CLASSMATE FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!"

Sakura smiled. "I know Tomoyo."

Tomoyo looked at her with a confused look. "You know?

"Hai! That's the good news that I was about to tell you!"

Tomoyo hugged Sakura. "Yay! Now you and Li are gonna be together at last! But..."

She broke the hug. "Li didn't attend to school, I wonder where he is?"

Sakura giggled. "You know why I didn't attend the school today? It's because I'm with Syaoran!"

Her bestfriend gasped. "REALLY! HOW?"

"I saw Syao when I was just about to go to school then we decided to spend time together here."

Tomoyo hugged her cousin again. "Oh! I'm so happy for you Sakura! Where is he anyway? I can't see him."

Sakura giggled. "He's over there." she said as he point at Syaroan, who is still throwing up.

Tomoyo sweatdropped. "What happened to him?"

"I'll tell you later. So! C'mon come with us were going to ride all of the rides here!"

"No Sakura. I know how happy you are that Li came back." She hugged Sakura. "I just wan't you to spend time with him."

"Thanks Tomoyo, I owe you one."

"Oh no you don't. Yes I will let you spent time with him but I never said that I'll never follow you two with my..."

She out of nowhere let out a video camera. "VIDEO CAM! I'll never want to miss the KAWAII moments!"

Sakura sweatdropped and sighed. "Tomoyo..."

Tomoyo giggled. "I was just joking Sakura. But you promise to tell me what happened tomorrow."

"PROMISE!"

The two bestfriends hugged each other. "See you then!"

Tomoyo walked away as Sakura reached to Syaoran, who was now seating on a bench.

----------

"Feeling better?" Sakura asked as she gave Syaoran the bottled water.

"Yeah." He managed to finish the drink in a single gulped. "So let's continue?"

Sakura smiled. "HAI!"

3 hours later

The couple walked hand in hand towards Sakura's house.

"That was fun! Syao!"

Syaoran smiled at Sakura. "Yeah..."

Sakura suddenly stopped walking and hugged Syaoran. "I really really miss you Syaoran."

He hugged her back. "Me too Sakura. So much...and I'm so happy that I'm finally back."

Sakura broke the hug. She looked down on the ground. "Uhmmm Syao can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure aything."

Sakura blushed. "Uhmmm I know this is not right but...can you stay in the house for tonight? Just tonight Syao please."

Syaoran looked up to the dark blue sky. "Hmmmm..."

"It's not that you will actually have to stay with the same bed with me I..."

"What?"

Sakura blushed. "Uhmmm...well?"

Syaoran nodded. "Okay, for you." Sakura smiled widely and quickly hugged Syaoran.

"Let's go!"

Kinomoto Residence----------

Sakura open the door of their house with Syaoran behind him. She saw Touya and Kero playing a video game and Fujitaka reading a book.

"I'm home!" Sakura declared.

Touya and Kero looked at her then back to the game, then quickly snapped back to look at Syaoran this time.

"GAKI!" The two yelled at the same time.

Fujitaka sighed as he closed his book and walked towards the couple. "Sakura..."

"I know I know, sorry."

Fujitaka smiled. "No worries, I completley understand why you did that." He said as he looked at Syaoran.

"Good evening Kinomoto-san." Syaoran bowed.

"It's good to see you again Li-kun."

Touya got up from his seat and walked over them, while Kero hover around Syaoran, studying him.

Syaoran frowned.

"What are you doing here GAKI?!" Touya growled as he glare at syaoran.

Syaoran glare back at Touya. "Visiting."

"Hmmmm your still a GAKI." Kero said as he continue to hover around Syaoran.

"And your still made up of cotton." Syaoran said plainly.

"What?!"Kero was about to change to his true form but Sakura stopped him. "Onii-chan! Kero-chan! STOP it!"

She then turned to Fujitaka. "Uhmmm Otou-san, can Syaoran stay here for the night?"

Fujitaka was about to answer but Touya cut him. "NO! He cannot!"

"Touya stop being rude to your future brother-in-law."

Sakura and Syaoran blushed. Touya let out a "NNNAAANNNIII!!!" Fujitaka chuckled and Kero displayed a 'Hmmmmm' expression.

"Well anyway, of course he can. He can take..." Fujitaka looked at Touya.

Touya noticed his father was looking at him. "What?! NO he cannot stay in my room!"

Kero shrugged. "I don't want him taking my room too." The yellow creature declared.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Kero, your room is a drawer."

"I know! And I'll never let him sleep in my room. He'll just be leaving a mess." He said proudly as he left to go to the kitchen.

Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Okay then, if Touya will not allow you to stay in his room, perhaps Sakura will." Fujitaka said smiling.

Touya's jaw dropped and the couple blushed furiously.

"Don't worry Sakura, there's still an extra matress for Li-kun to use. He will not really have to slept with you."

"Okay..."

Sakura's Room----------

Sakura sat on her bed as she watch Syaoran, arranging the matress that Fujitaka lend him.

"Sorry Syao that you have to sleep on a matress."

"Oh don't worry about that Sakura. Oh and good thing I still have some clothes here." Syaoran said smiling.

As Syaoran finished preparing, Sakura turned the lights off and lie down to her bed.

-------------------

Sakura managed to sleep for a couple of minutes but then she felt something. She opened her eyes and saw Syaoran

hugging him. "Syao! I..."

"Sssshhh. Please Sakura, let me be beside you just for tonight."

Sakura giggled and placed her head on Syaoran's chest. "Okay. Goodnight my little wolf."

"Goodnight my Cherry blossom."

The couple slept in each other's arms while dreaming of each other.

**_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzEND OF FLASHBACKzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz _**

"YAy! Were here at last!" Sakura said happily. She immediatley dragged Syaoran to a roller coaster ride.

"Wait! Sakura! Not that!"

Sakura continue dragging Syaoran to the coaster, ignoring his complain. "I LOVE YOU TOO! C'mon!"

Poor Syaoran was dragged to ride the roller coaster and...BGGGWAK!

**THE END**

-------------------

_One shot xD_

_PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_

_Oh and sorry for my grammar errors..._

_PLEASE NO FLAMES!_


End file.
